


山雨

by WE_Tone



Series: 山雨 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 18+, F/F, 不分1 0, 作者画家💴x民宿老板🌧, 强攻强受, 护工 - Freeform, 私设ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone
Summary: 山雨欲来风满楼
Relationships: 万茜|张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 山雨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976773
Kudos: 4





	山雨

3.万水

民宿的主人是位老板娘，这是我所没有想到的。另外一个没想到，是风景。

坐在拱形窗下，有时我会望着那眼泉出神，思绪飘飘扬扬，时不时被风与竹叶摩擦的窃语唤回。

这处小宅风景实在是绝美，树荫庇护，风也温柔，晚霞有飞鸟，清啸和飞羽划破长空。老板娘养花，虽然她说她经常会把花养死，但不乏有蝴蝶在这些花最美的时候来赞赏她的杰作。那些红的紫的黄的花，配上黑的褐的白的蝴蝶，五彩斑斓的，让人发自内心地笑出来。

有时我也会在晨色蒙蒙里坐在廊前的葡团上，身边焚着小小的香炉，闭上眼睛，打坐。那些纷扰仿佛都被慢慢地燃尽，整个人染上一身檀香，一身禅意。

我没有再尝试开口说话，不过那位有些活泼到聒噪的老板娘似乎真的认真地把我当成了一位失语者，从一开始的蛮横霸道突然变得细致温柔，一顿三餐都做得极尽精致，生活起居更是无微不至。在我穿着她给我的那双夹脚拖鞋去楼下吃饭的时候，她忽然红着脸让我把鞋还给她，我知道这是她最初的小心思，于是笑着摆摆手，表示我很喜欢这双吵吵闹闹的拖鞋，很喜感。

吃饭的时候我碗里的饭总会凸出碗沿，吃着吃着那些菜还会被罗起个小塔堆在米饭上。一层是各式蔬菜，二层是牛羊肉片，最顶上再夹一只大鸡腿。我看着那碗饭，忽然有种去伙房的橱柜把那些大腕都私藏起来的冲动……我想，如果不是我伸手制止，她很有可能会一勺一勺喂我吃。

她总是叹息我太瘦了。我看了看她丰腴的胸脯，苦笑了两声。

她说她叫张雨绮，下雨的雨，绮丽的绮。她本来还说了一句，叫我小雨吧，显得年轻。但仿佛又突然想起来我的“失语”，略显尴尬地咬了咬嘴角，用眼神悄悄瞟我。

小雨，很温柔的名字。我心里这么想，可面上也只能笑笑。

她问我，你叫什么？

万茜。我想这么告诉她，可是我的唇嗫嚅了两下，仍然是无法开口。

她很知道我不能说话，于是自作聪明地拿来了纸和笔，很骄傲地说，你不能说，写下来嘛。

我有些出神，下意识接过来，把纸铺平在桌面上，用手抚摸了两下。我接过笔，拇指和食指狠狠地捏着。

她在盯着我。一双大眼睛，忽闪着长长的睫毛，她盯着我，眼神在我和纸之间，不断往回。

横、横竖勾，一撇，草字头。草字头……

写于我笔下，出于我手的字，突然解构，分崩离析，我写的笔直的横开始弯曲、折叠，所有的笔画都变成圈圈点点。

我手上一个用力，纸皱了。我这一下，把看得专注的张雨绮吓了一跳。

是不是手还痛？她捧起我的右手，看了看我的尾指，那上面有一道疤，已经结痂了，现在只是有点痒。

没关系。至少我知道你姓万了。你这么阔绰，叫你万老板好了。

万老板？万老板。万老板。她逗小孩一样，一下一下晃着我的手臂。我看着她纯净到透明的黑褐色的眸子，心里突然释怀了。

她好干净啊。我，好喜欢她。

我被自己这个想法吓了一跳，手不自觉抽了回来。

她被我这一抽带动着身体像我靠了过来，随即距离又给她自己拉开。

她很失落地低下头，再抬头却又是那幅笑脸。做饭了我该。于是起身拍了拍身上不存在的尘土，消失在了伙房。

我看着她的背影，忽然觉得对自己好失望。

我才在这住了两周，我竟然已经如此依赖她。生活上依靠她，心灵上依赖她，她是我生活的全部养分，是我灰蒙蒙世界里，一点晕染开的色彩。

我喜欢看她，看她做那些细微到惹人叹息的家务，看她给花浇水给树修枝，看她一边烧水一边吧葱姜蒜瓣丢到热油里呛出一众柴米油盐的烟火气。

看她笑着叫我。叫我万老板，吃饭。

可我不能说话。连带着那一份喜欢，也说不出口了。

那天之后，她带着我像向宅子深处走了走，就沿着那眼泉水涌出的潺潺水流向下走，走过了灌木遮掩，走过了旁枝错节，她拨开柳树的垂条，一个小小的池塘就在那窝着，上面生了一两株浮萍，一只老青蛙听到我俩的动静，咕地跃进池塘，激起一片涟漪。

她献宝一样地望着我，我也欣喜地看向她。她看出了我眼中的喜欢，一下子也高兴起来，兴高采烈地给我说这个池塘我可以随时来，她的就是我的，我的就是她的。

我看着她像孩子一样的神情，看着她的眉眼，看着她的生动，我仿佛也活了。

我抬起手，轻轻揽住她，想给她一个拥抱。可她先我一步，一把抱住我，把我死死束在怀里。

她说，我好心疼你。你笑也好，哭也好，我都好心疼你。

我的眼眶忽然又有些盛不住泪水，我仰头看天。

我突然好想说话，好想对她说一句：

谢谢你，在我寒冬腊月，送我一汪春水。

4.千山

一开始，我认为来我店里住的这个女人，是个怪人。说真的，我没见过这么怪的人。可是当我知道她是个哑巴，不能说话也不能唱歌，我对她忽然多了些理解。

真可怜。

多漂亮的人啊，她要是会说话，得有多少男的上杆子倒追啊。我有点惋惜。

她是个过于安静的人，不光是她不会说话，主要是她的性子就是这么静。可她又是个存在感很强的人。有时她会起个大早在亭子里喝我的茶，看我的风景，一声不吭，一点动静都没有。有时我拉开合叶门，看见雾茫茫的院子里坐了个人，吓得我厕所都忘了去。

那个时候，除了茶杯落在茶几上的声音，她几乎是隐形的。就好像……

好像她和她面前的山啊水啊融合在了一起，景色是她的，她就是景色。而一旦她在那里，周遭的一切好像又变得似有似无，天地间之见一个她，深邃地吐息。

那天的鸟特别吵，叽叽喳喳，决决决地叫个不停，我睁眼一看窗外，天还没亮！气得我穿鞋下地拉开门就想来个连窝端。

开门，那人的身影就立在院子中间。她背对着我，展开双臂，一只手因为受伤有点弯曲，她头微微向后仰，我刚好能看到她正闭着眼。虽然我看不见她的表情，但我知道她似乎很是惬意。

我再一低头，嚯，没穿鞋！我给她的那双人字拖压了个十字被放在门槛上，她则是光着两只白皙皙的脚丫子，站在廊前的原木地板上。

宫寒宫寒宫寒！气死我了！我一边喊着一边随手扯过一个浴巾给她披上。那人吓了一跳，惊恐地看向我，双手都忘了放下来。

我说你干嘛呢一大早。她看了我一眼，笑了，双手这才收回来，把肩上的浴巾又裹紧了些。我才意识到，这么美的人披着一个浴巾画面似乎有点不太协调。不过她用下巴指了指远方的山，示意我看，我也就没再多想。

我顺着她的视线看过去，雾蒙蒙一片，山不是山，云不是云，整个像是用蓝色的墨泼上去的，浓浓淡淡稀稀稠稠，怪吓人的。

我说你不怕啊？山里有狼我可告诉你。

她摇摇头，眼神却一直没离开远山。她的眼神抚摸着山脊，又落入山谷，拂过每一棵树，又看透每一片云，最后目光落在了我身上。

那一刻，我知道她是爱了，爱了这一片我看了好久已觉无味的山水，爱了远山的云雾和这里清幽的虫鸣。

不知道，她所爱之物里，有没有一个我。

她说了什么，却仍然是只动了动嘴，没有声音。她指指自己的嘴，让我看她的口型。

谢谢。我不自觉地跟着说了出来。然后才反应过来，她是在谢我。

谢我干什么，附赠的。我被她这一下搞得有点不好意思，故意呛着她说。实际上我知道我只是嘴硬，心里还是暖乎乎的。

她又笑了，这一次笑，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，嘴唇抿起，弯出了一个好看的弧度。

我的心跳有点快。

说实话，每年来我宅子的人并不多，一是地方有点偏，有时候还要停电，来来去去买点什么都不方便，二是我脾气不好，有的客人嫌我吵，第一天中午来，晚上就连夜走了。

但这个女人不是，她对物质一点需求也没有，总是我给什么就接什么，从来不会提什么要求。而且对于我五千只鸭子一样的架势，她总是笑着看我，看得我腿软，看得我心跳加速。

于是我越发可怜她的哑，可怜她不会说话。

她很瘦，作为女人，再瘦也要有个度。第一天开始我就给她下达了任务指标——一个月，要给我胖十斤。介于第一周她只胖了二两，于是我做菜的时候更卖力气，变着法儿地给她补充蛋白质。

看着她幽怨地鼓着腮帮像只松鼠一样嚼着菜叶，我就发自内心地有了一种成就感。

胖点好，胖点好看。

虽然她有时候会露出一种寂寞的表情，有时候会突然惊恐地推开我帮助，不过我不在意。

我理解她。

她不经常走动，来了这么久也只在我去过的范围内活动，挺有礼貌的，也稍微显得有点拘束。我猜她还不知道我宅子里还有个小池塘，于是有一天我带她去了一趟。

回来之后她管我要了纸和笔，我才知道她会画画。

她画山是山，画水是水，画花就是呼之欲出的花，画雾，就是漫山遍野的雾，我从没在黑白的画作里见过如此栩栩如生又动人心弦的场景。好像她的画替她把不能说的话都一股脑倒到了我心里。

其中有一幅，我印象最深刻。她画了我们两个在廊前吃饭的场景，她画我时给我用了浓墨重彩的勾勒，把我的眉眼画得那么柔和，那么生动，我看着我自己的侧脸如同照镜子一般。

而她自己，却是用铅笔擦出的一缕若即若离灰蒙蒙的烟，好像随时要飘走，又随时要散了。

不知道为什么，我的眼泪突然就落了下来。落到唇边是咸的，而落到心里，却是苦的。

我本来只是静静地哭，后来突然开始嚎啕大哭，哭得上气不接下气，最后只能咬着自己的手臂，把声音憋回去。

啪啦啪啦，是她下楼的声音。

我胡乱地在脸上抹了两把，看到她穿着我给她的大背心和黑色的大号短裤，再听着她拖鞋打着快板，我忽然发现，这个人似乎真的很好懂。她散着头发的时候像一位翩翩少年，就那么从楼梯上走下来，走到我心里去。

我相信，我是爱上她了。

说不上来是哪里爱，也许是全部都爱。爱她的忧郁也好，爱她的笑容也好，总之我是爱上她了。

晚上吃完饭的时候，我喊住她。

我说，万老板，我好像，爱上你了。

她看着我，一动不动，看得我有些发毛。怎么了？我问她。她没有回答，就那么望着我，眼神里的东西，我读不懂。

我说我爱上你了，你要是不接受也没关系，我还是会给你做饭，我的房子还是给你住，我还是会带你去看各式各样的风景，山啊水啊风啊雨啊，都带你看，我……

我说不下去了。因为泪涌了上来。我不知道我是怎么离开的，不知道我有没有找个好借口告别，总之我像个鸵鸟一样，一头扎进了我房间的被子里。

我爱上了你，可你却是哑，不能说爱我。


End file.
